Love is just one big game we play
by Tai'sSweetGal
Summary: [UPDATED!! CHAPTER 2 UP]This fic is told in a His/HerPOV So you can use the characters you want for the first parts.... But at the end it tells you who they are! Please R&R If I dont get over 10 im not going to put up another chapter.. PG for mushy stuff.
1. His/Her POV

Disclaimer: I dont own digimon... *repeats it in a chant*... For the first bits of the story you can choose what two couplings you want but at the end I'll tell you who they were...! There will be more chapters after that "With" The couples names! Happy reading... ~ Tai's_Sweet_Girl (Please R&R!)  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
He-18  
She-17  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Chapter 1- Love's just one big game we play...  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
  
His POV  
  
I opened my eyes.... It was early morning... The early morning sunlight made my eyes shut.. and then open again... I dragged myself to the bathroom and stare at myself dully.... My hair is a wreck... I apply some UPM to it and done it up again... Then got ready for school...  
  
Her POV  
  
I was walking to school... Then someone raced right past me making all my books fall down.. "Watch it!" I snapped... "Sorry" He said.. picking up my books and handed them over to me... "Thanks" I say.. "No problemo" He said, winked and smiled then raced to school..."Geez... he's cute.. Ive liked him since we were in the digital world!" I say in my mind...  
  
His POV  
  
I sat in class fidgeting with my pencil.. I couldn't help but stare at her.... She turned around and threw me a smile.... I blushed a deep red... She giggled... Then the bell rang for lunch.. "Perfect my chance to eat lunch with her"....  
  
Her POV  
  
"Perfect my chance to eat lunch with him!" Everyone is pushing me around in the line.... "Um... i'll have some of that... not too much... and that and a carton of juice..." I walked off in search of a two seated table... "Bingo..." I've found one....! He walked over and sat down with me... "Yes!" I whisper..  
  
His POV  
  
"Yes!" I whisper... She smiles at me again... This time I blush a deep crimson! She shakily pulls out her hand at picks up her juice... But instead spills it.... All over me! "Im terribly sorry!" She says handing me some tissues... "It's okay..." I say...  
  
Her POV  
  
"Oh god I blew it! I had to spill the damn juice! All over HIM!" He smiles at me... I try to smile back.... The whole cafeteria is looking at me.... He looks at me concerned... "Are you okay?" He asks.... "Yes" I reply and then burst out crying... I ran off down the school corridor...  
  
His POV  
  
"Geez... Why would she be so upset about juice?" I also run down the school corridor.. I find her sitting on a bench crying with her head in her hands... I sit down and place my arms and embrace her.... She doesnt seem to mind... She just crys onto my chest... "Shhh... Its okay... Its not your fault"... I whisper...  
  
Her POV  
  
"Shhh... Its okay... Its not your fault" He whispers in my ear... "Yes it is..." I mumble... Though he doesnt hear me.... I think he was trying to ignore that.. "Why dont you come over for dinner?" He asks.. "Um..." I say.. He looks at me with puppy dog eyes... C'mon please dont do that face...... I say in my mind.. "Oh alright..".... I say... "Great I'll see ya at my place!"  
  
His POV  
  
YES!! The girl I like or love as a matter of factly.... Is coming over to my place for dinner!!!! Wooohooo!!!... The bell rings... Lunch break is over.... I walk her back to class with me.... Im so happy....   
  
Her POV  
  
He asked me out to his place!!! That brought me straight out of my miserableness.. At least... I look at him.. He looks like he was going to jump out of his seat as soon as the bell rang... He turns around and smiles.... This time I know I can put on a real smile....  
  
His POV  
  
Finally the bell rings.... I grab her hand and run to my locker... At least her locker is beside mine! We both grab our thing and run out the door.... "So I'll see you for dinner" She says... I smile a warm smile at her... "Yeah.." I reply....  
  
Her POV  
  
I 'run' back home and quickly take a shower and get dressed.... Then I tell my mother "Mom! Im going over to his place for dinner! Bye!!!" Then shut the door.... I 'run' to his place...   
  
His POV  
  
"Mom! I invited her over for dinner!" I shout.... "Okay dear..." She replies... I run to the bathroom and took a quick shower... Then I got all dressed sloppily... "Ding dong!" She's here!! I can't wait....!  
  
Her POV  
  
I'm at his door... I'm soooo... nervous....! I can see the door handle turning... "Hi come in!" He says... I walk in... Its so cosy here... "Dinner wont be ready until half an hour!" He said... "Why dont you come into my room?" He asks.... "Sure....!" I reply cheerfully... His room smells like the cologne he's wearing now...  
  
His POV   
  
She's in my room!! "Come and sit down on my bed..." I dont care if its ruffled.. She sits down.... "So... This is your room...?" She asks.... "Yep... I know its pretty messy.. But whats a boy to do?" She giggled.... "You were so sweet to invite me over!" She says.... "Its okay..." I reply....   
  
Her POV  
  
I look around the room.... Until my eyes caught a glimpse of something that I would never see in a another boys room.... "Is that a picture of me?" I ask pretending to be surprised.... "Uh...well....um.." He babbled.... "It is...!" I say with tears brimming up in my eyes....  
  
His POV  
  
I cant belive she noticed the picture of her I put in my room... "It is.." I say calmly... I can see tears rolling down her cheeks.... "Shhh.... dont cry..." I say as I pull her closer to my chest... She pulled away from me and looked into my eyes....   
  
Her POV   
  
I leaned closer and closer to his face.... Then our lips meet... We both kiss passionately until he broke it....  
  
His POV  
  
"I love you Sora.."  
  
Her POV  
  
"I love you too Tai"  
  
Omniscent POV  
  
They both kissed again and didnt stop until Mrs. Kamiya called out that dinner was done.... Which was 1 minute later...  
  
TBC......  
  
Hope you enjoyed it... But stay tuned there will be another chapter... and another and more... So on.. Please R&R! ~ Tai's_Sweet_Gal 


	2. Family Dinner

Disclaimer- I dont own digimon... Well I used to... In your face TOEI!!!! SABAN!!! Hehehe... just kidding.. Please R&R!! ~ Tai's_Sweet_Gal I think I will dedicate this chapter to ShineyEye 02... For being the first one to review the first chapter and also the thought that she likes Taiora...!!! Oh yeah, and if you dont read chapter one, Then this wont make any sense!  
~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2- Family dinner...  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Tai, Sora, Kari and Mr and Mrs Kamiya sat at the dinner table... There was   
Stir fry, Fried chicken, Mashed potato, Salad and some tomato juice that no-one dared to touch... Especially Tai.. They all ate quietly...   
  
"Okay mom.. I'm done lets go to my room Sora!" Tai exclaimed   
  
"May I be excused?" Sora asked politely...   
  
"Sure" Said Mrs. Kamiya...   
  
"Tai maybe you should learn manners off Sora!" pointed out Mr. Kamiya..   
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever!" He ran to his room with Sora..  
  
Tai locked the door....   
"I need to tell you something Sora.." He said...   
  
"What?" Sora asked...   
  
Tai sat down....   
  
"Well.... ever since we met at summer camp... I fell in love with you.... and when we were sucked into the vortex to the digital world... I had a puppy love crush on you... Then when you were kidnapped by Datamon.. I cried when I couldnt save you Sora..." Sora had tears in her eyes...  
  
"Tai I need to tell you something..." Said Sora....   
  
  
"Well... I feel the same... At summer camp... I also fell in love with you.. And in the digital world... I was soooo... worried when Shellmon squeezed the breath out of you..." Tai also had some tears in his eyes... They both hugged each other...   
  
"Why don't we go and watch TV" Mentioned Tai..   
  
"Sure.." Said Sora....  
  
They both sat on the couch... Tai switched on the TV with the remote.... And then flipped channels... Sora snuggled up to his chest.... She smiled as she heard his heart beating.... then fell asleep....   
  
Tai looked down from flipping channels.... He noticed Sora sleeping... He smiled and also lay down.... He fell asleep also... Sora was on top of him... Kari walked into the living room... She smiled when she saw Tai and Sora sleeping together on the couch.... She grabbed a blanket from her room and placed it over the sleeping couple...  
  
~~~~  
  
Mrs. Takenouchi paced around the room.. worried.. "Where could Sora be?" She looked at the clock.. It read 10:37pm..... She decided to call the Kamiya's....  
  
~~~~  
  
Ring ring!" Mrs. Kamiya picked up the phone....   
  
"Hello Kamiya residents Helen speaking"   
"Oh Hi Helen... Have you seen Sora..?"   
"Yes I have she's still here...."  
"Can I speak to her...?"   
"Hang on a minute...."  
.......................  
"Hello...?"   
"Yeah?"   
"She's asleep on the couch with Tai..."  
"Oh okay then... She can come home tomorrow.. Bye....!"  
"Okay bye!"   
*click*  
  
Mrs. Kamiya smiled softly when she saw Sora and Tai sleeping peacefully...   
  
~~~  
  
The next morning....  
  
Sora opened her eyes and yawned.... When she put her hand down she felt something soft... When she looked down she gasped..   
  
"I was sleeping with Tai?" She shook him a couple of times.   
  
He didnt move....   
  
She checked his pulse.   
  
It was fine.   
  
Tai stirred... he opened his eyes. He scanned his eyes around the room. Until they landed on Sora.   
  
"Morning Sora" He said sleepily....   
  
"Morning sleepy head.." She teased... He frowned...   
  
"Why dont you get up and cook breakfast with me...?" She asked..   
  
"I would love to.. but I cant seem to get up..." Answered Tai.. Sora looked down and blushed...   
Every time Tai inhaled she rose and when he exhaled she went down....   
  
"Sorry..." She said still blushing...   
  
"Its okay..." Tai replied... They leaned forward and just as their lips were about to meet..  
  
"Did you have a nice rest?" Asked a voice behind the couch... Tai and Sora jumped....   
  
"Geez.. Kari you scared us!" Said Sora...   
  
"Sorry..." She said....   
  
"Kari were you spying on us when we were sleeping?" Asked Tai with a smirk....   
  
"Well.... yeah... sort of..." Babbled Kari...   
  
"Anyway when Tai was sleeping down were you about to kiss him Sora...?" Asked Kari...   
  
"Uh....well... no....!" Exclaimed Sora...   
  
Tai looked nervous...   
  
A smirk played on Kari's lips...   
  
"Im gonna tell TK and the others!!!" She said in a teasing rhythm while skipping around the small apartment.  
  
"What? Your gonna tell TK and the others that Sora didn't kiss me?" Tai exclaimed. Kari nodded her head.  
  
"Oh no you wont Kari!" Said Tai as he chased her around the place, Kari screamed and giggled, Until her brother pushed her onto the sofa and tickled her. Kari laughed and giggled really hard.   
  
"Stop..... hehehe.... Tai.....ahahahahha!!" She said...   
  
"Okay" He replied. Sora was also giggling.  
  
  
  
Sora walked closer to his body and whispered seducively..  
  
"Dont worry about her,"  
  
She smirked and pulled Tai towards her, Their lips met and Sora enveloped Tai into a long passionate kiss.  
  
Mrs Kamiya entered the room and smiled, Then she remembered about Sora's mother,  
  
"Sora, I think you should be heading home now, Your mother must be worried about you!" She said.  
  
"I'll take her," Tai said and got ready in the bathroom.  
  
  
Sora waited patiently for Tai to come out, Finally when he did, She used the bathroom quickly and slipped on her shoes, aswell did Tai and they walked out the door together.  
  
"Geez, Its cold this morning" She said and shivered.  
  
Tai pulled her close to him and wrapped a part of his coat around her, So they were sharing it.  
  
"Warmer now?" He asked and grinned slightly..  
  
"Yes" Sora said and snuggled against his chest.  
  
They reached the pedestrian crossing and looked both ways, when the traffic was clear, They crossed the road.  
  
It was until they got to the middle a car horn blared,   
  
  
  
  
It was heading straight for them......  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued........  
  
  
A/N: Well, CLIFFHANGER!!! BWAHAHAHAH!! That was nerve wracking! If ya want me to continue, Review this ^_^!! If you don't want me to continue, Then your weird! Flames will not be read!  
~ Tai's_Sweet_Gal 


End file.
